Hysteria
by KristieKat
Summary: a dramatic high school au about a strange sickness that turns guys gay! don't like don't read!
1. Closer

Warning: this is a kingdom hearts high school AU! that means there will be swearing and drugs! and lots of hot yaoi sex! don't like don't read xD

chapter 1: closer

Roxas went to school with Ael and Sora and ventus and Terra and Aqua. one day boys started getting sick! Peopl thought it was strange that only boys werte getting sick what was even wierder was that the sickness made them gay! Ventus was the first to go, getting it on with terra and spreading it to him. Then aqua caught it because she secretly has a penis so she can have gay sex! roxas was scared, he didn't want to be gay! He was in love with namine and namine loved him back! But roxas wasn't so lucky...

TO BE CONTINUED!

a/n this is going to be my first fic with sex in it so please go easy on me!


	2. Survivalism

Two chapters in one night? *-* what can I say, i'm on a roll!

Chapter 2: survivalism

Roxas coughed into his pillow before curling up into a sweaty ball. This wasn't happening. This WASN'T happening. He was exhibiting all the symptoms Ventus had just before his sexual orientation took a flying leap across the spectrum. Roxas had a girlfriend, he had Namine. He wasn't going to let some sickness ruin that for him. But slowly and steadily, gay thoughts crept into his mind. Images of naked men danced at the corners of his mind, tugging at the loose threads of his heterosexuality. He shook his head rapidly, possibly to shake the homo thoughts away. He was going to survive this. He had to.

A/N: hey so I know my chapters are super short but bear with me! i'm going to be updating as quickly as I can! ^_^


	3. Beside You In Time

chapter 3: beside you in time

a/n: i got a mean review on the last chapter so i promise to make this chapter better :)

"hey guys~~!" roxas exlaimed as he busted into the cafeteria the next morning. it had happened. he was full on gay. axel and kairi and riku and sora and namine stared on in disbelief. there was no way roxas had stopped being straight. namine started crying because she knew roxas would break uop wtuih her. she ran away to the bathroom and kairi and aqua followed her but when they got to the bathroom kairi told aqua she couldnht come in because she had a pebnis. aqua cied too.

roxas ran up to riku and made out with him. auqa took pictures because she smelled gay and came back tro the cafeteria. then roxas made out with axelthen vanitas because he suddenly attended destiny high with the rest of them. vanitas moans as he and roxas got hot and heavy on the table. nobody besides awua cared. then roxas ran up to sora and gave him a huig because he wasn't about to engage in selfcest, he would have kissed terra and ventus but they never came to school anymore because they were too busy having yaoi sex all day to be bothered with mth.

namine came out of the bathroom a lesbian so she was okay with roxas breaking up with her. buit roxas sidn't want to break up with her because he neede3d his parents to think he was strait. he told that to namine and she agreed because she didn't want her gaimily to know she was a selfcest lesbian. aqua died of gat overdose.

a/n this chapter was a little longer than the last one so hopefully that mean reviewer will like it! XD 


	4. Head Like A Hole

chapter 4: head like a hole

a/n: i'm gonna upload another one real quick tonight!

"A-ahn..." Roxas grunted. "That's good."

"You like that?" Axel cooed.

"Yeahhh," Roxas sighed in response.

boodoodoop! roxas's messaging client went. he had to stop what he was doing with axel to go see who was messaging him. it was sora. sora is secretly gay and has a crush on roxas, just so you don't get confused right here.

-innocentCerulean [IC] began pestering throbbingKeyblade [TK] at 21:37-

IC: hi roxas!  
TK: Hi.  
IC: r u busy?  
TK: A little.  
IC: can i come over? :)  
TK: No.

-throbbingKeyblade [TK] blocked innocentCerulean [IC]-

that's the end of the chapter! i'll get to work on chapter 5!


	5. The Downward Spiral

chapter: The Downward Spiral

a/n i might upload a whole bunch of chapters so i'm uploading them real fast! ok?!

suddenly sora was at roxases house playing with him and axel. it was really fun until roxas's mom busted in.

"what are you three boys doing in here?!" she screamed because she heard nothing but screaming from them

she wasn't ready for what she saw...

...

...

...

...

...

none of them were having sex they were just playing uno.

"mooooooom!" roxas whined. roxas's mom blushed before leaving the room, as soon as the three boy heard the door click shut they jumped on each other like wild baby monkeys and went at it for the next three days.

a/n i bet u thought they were having swex!


	6. Further Down the Spiral

chapter 6: further down the spiral

"you're late." axel cooed. roxas opened his eyes to look up at axel. but instead of being naked in his room, he was in some sort of bizarre forest and he was wearing a dress. axel was dressed real dapper and had rabbit ears sprouting from his head. before roxas could ask what was going on, axel pulled out a rather large watch and tapped his foot impatiently. "you have an appointment with the queen."

roxas jumped up and started running. he encountered sora in a big hat and a bunny eared kairi having tea. he ran into a walrus riku. and a tutrle vanitas. but finally when he got to the queen, it was namine. she started screaming "OFF WITH HER HEAD"

before roxas could complain that he has a peen he had to start runnigng because he didn't want his head chopped off


	7. Bad End

Roxas' body siezed as he overdosed.


End file.
